


That damn desk

by dannilou1288



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Post Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannilou1288/pseuds/dannilou1288
Summary: It's Oliver's first day in Annalise's classroom and he can't help but be distracted by the desk he and Connor had been spread over a few months ago.





	

Oliver can’t take his eyes off the desk, he can feel his stomach turning and twisting with nerves yet his gaze darts back to the wooden object at the front of the room. He paces back and forth and looks around, Connor is at the back of the room surrounded by the rest of his friends. The set of Connor's shoulders is tight even though he is trying his best to appear relaxed, he’s lived with the man nearly a year however and Oliver knows Connors tells. Oliver knows by the not so subtle glances and sympathetic looks that Connor has told his friends. This is it then, it makes their break up more real and no longer another secret just between the two of them. Oliver supposes they’ve had enough secrets to last a lifetime anyway.

Try as he might the desk holds his attention, he’s been in this room before on his back spread out on the very desk Analyse has unceremoniously put her books and paperwork on as she stormed into the room. Oliver remembers the way he and Conner snuck into the room late at night like a couple of teenagers and had what was probably one of Oliver’s top five nights with Conner. He can still remember how his body sung for days, the way his co-workers looked at him like he’d taken something when they couldn’t wipe the silly smile from his face. 

That damn desk, he remembers being laid down as Connor worshiped him and made he feel alive. Connor had a way of making him feel special and wanted even when others didn’t. The first time they met at that seedy bar and Connor took a second look at him, and yeah Oliver realises he was being used in hindsight but Oliver had managed to get under Connors skin and he stayed when he shouldn’t. Maybe Oliver should have turned him away after the first time they broke up, it would have made this easier on both of them now. 

Annalise is talking now and Oliver manages to snap himself to attention, he sneaks a quick look to Connor only to realize he is staring straight back and Oliver has to shuffle his feet and turn purposely towards the front of the room again before he embarrasses himself. He clenches his fists when unwanted memories and images flood his mind again and he has to tell himself he made the right decision. 'Stop it Oliver, pull it together. You wanted this remember'

 

‘Iren Crowley….’


End file.
